


Stay

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Truth in the Lies [60]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Keen2, Two Keens Are Better than One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob doesn't get migraines often, but when he does he's utterly useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Stay**

His head was throbbing and every noise, every strange creek if a house that he wasn't used to, was setting him on edge. The shutters had been pulled as tight as they would go, blocking out the light if there still was any. Jacob had no idea what time of day it was. All he knew was that he had been pushing himself nonstop and the migraine had hit with a force that he hadn't felt in years. The last time one had laid him out had been just before his and Liz's wedding when he had been trying to work a deal to make sure he stayed in her life and had shifted his allegiance over. He'd been down over twenty-four hours then. Now, he didn't have that kind of time to lose.

Jacob shifted in the bed, taking a risk by pulling the comforter back and squinting against the darkness. The barest movement made him retreat instantly and curl into himself, his stomach rolling dangerously. That wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He didn't have time for this.

Thankfully he hadn't been in the middle of a fight or anything like that when it hit. He had been dropping by to give Cooper an update and now he was curled up in the man's guest bedroom. That had been Charlene's doing. Jacob hadn't even been trying, but apparently he'd instantly won Cooper's wife over, and the woman had been an absolute saint. She had managed to get him settled and somewhere near sleep, and she hadn't been willing to even entertain his arguments.

The sound of the bedroom door opening made him cringe and he dug himself deeper under the covers, all thoughts of trying to get up entirely put away. He could hear what sounded like it might have been an argument of some kind down the hall, but didn't dare try to focus on it.

"Might be asleep," Charlene's voice came in the form of a whisper. "He just about passed out on the kitchen floor earlier. He was bringing... to Harrold."

Jacob blinked hard. Who the hell was she talking to? There was a shuffling sound and he tensed, trying to force his mind to decide if he was being threatened or not. It wouldn't make sense. The Coopers were honest people and he and the former task force director had an alliance. They wouldn't sell him out.

A hand pressed gently against his head, the touch familiar as thin fingers worked their way through dark hair. "Tom?"

Her voice was quiet, but he would have recognized it anywhere. "Lizzy," Jacob breathed.

"Hey," she greeted. "Charlene said you had a migraine. Been a while for one of those, huh?"

He shifted a little, wincing. "What are you doing in DC? They'll find you. They-"

"Hey, breathe. Red has Ressler on a trail in California. We're as safe here as we are anywhere."

Her fingers were still working in a soothing motion against his aching head. A soft sigh escaped him as he leaned into it and Liz settled on the side of the bed. He'd thought of a hundred scenarios of what seeing her again might be like, but this hadn't even made the list. At least she was safe.

"Charlene tells me you're running yourself ragged," Liz said softly.

"Just getting things set up. Was supposed to be in Detroit today, but plans changed so I thought I'd bring by what I have. Then it hit."

"Detroit? You never did tell me what you're doing."

Jacob shifted a little and he felt like he was drifting towards sleep. Liz's fingers stilled and he looked up, blinking at her. Her expression softened a little, but there was worry there too. "What are you doing, Tom?"

"Protecting you," he answered roughly.

"How?"

She was determined to find out it seemed, but Jacob knew his thoughts were far too scattered by the migraine to trust himself on if he should tell her and how much.

"Tom, talk to me? You promised not to lie."

He snorted. "Don't want you to worry."

"I know," she answered and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his temple, "but I will anyway, so you might as well tell me."

"Karakurt's in the wind, but I found a way to find him."

"Karakurt?" Liz asked, her voice a little smaller than he was used to. "Tom-"

"It's a good lead, Liz. Part of clearing you is bringing in the real murdered."

He heard her pull in a steadying breath, leaned over, and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I wish you wouldn't. I can't... If you get hurt because of me..."

"It's my choice, Liz. It's not your fault. You never asked me to do this."

"If I asked you not to, would you listen?"

Jacob sighed. His head was throbbing and he desperately needed sleep to help fight it. This was not the kind of conversation he wanted to be having. "I'm in too deep now," he murmured. "Probably more dangerous to pull out than to stay under."

Liz's brows knit and her lips turned down at the corners. "You wanted out."

"I want you to be safe more."

"I'm not worth your life, Tom," she managed, her voice cracking halfway through.

Jacob blinked, squinting a little in the dark room. Tears were building, he saw now, and escaping down her cheeks. Liz was one of the strongest people he'd ever known. She had endured things that would have broken lesser people again and again, but even she hit bottom now and then. He knew her. When she found herself in that dark space she questioned herself. Slowly and painfully he pulled himself up, the room shifting dangerously as he did so, but he managed to at least appear steady. Slowly he reached out, his thumb against her cheek and she leaned into his touch as he caught the tears. "Hey?" he said softly, causing her blue gaze to meet his. "You're worth any price to me."

She snorted and shook her head. "Tom, I-"

"I'm not asking for anything in return. I get that things are crazy right now. I just... I need you to know. I love you."

A very small smile appeared before Liz was suddenly in his arms. He tensed as the movement caused his head to ache, but managed to pull her close anyway. She leaned against him, soft sobs shaking her, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay," he promised softly. "You're going to be okay."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know, and you have every right to be, but Liz, you have a lot of people working every angle possible to help you."

She tightened her grip. "I don't want any of you hurt for me."

"I know. We're going to do our best to come out of it too." He chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head. "We're a pretty stubborn group."

Liz pulled back, blinking tears from her eyes. "I'm hurting you, aren't I?"

"I'm pretty tough," he answered with a grin as she reached up, her hand on the side of his face.

"You need sleep."

"Yeah. I only have a few more hours before I need to catch a flight."

"Can I stay?"

He blinked, a little surprised by the question. There was no question that he slept better with her there, but he had assumed that this would be a quick visit for her to check on him, see the Coopers, and it gave Reddington a chance to gripe at the former task force director for the alliance he'd chosen.

"Tom?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "Definitely."

Her smile returned and he scooted carefully back down under the covers, his head throbbing painfully. He closed his eyes and felt her join him, moving close and wrapping an arm around his middle. Liz inched in until her forehead was pressed against his chest and he carefully put his own arm around her. Her presence helped ease back the pain, his frayed nerves a little less raw. He could finish this. He had to, for her. Nothing mattered more than the fact that Elizabeth Keen was safe and happy.

"Tom?" she whispered, as if she weren't quite sure if he'd drifted yet or not.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

A smile tilted his lips and he tightened his hold on her. It wasn't a promise that they could be together, he knew better than that, but she did love him, and that was more than he expected at times. He'd done so much damage that to have her admit that she loved him gave him hope. Maybe, just maybe, they could come out of this in one piece. He had to try.

* * *

 

Notes: This was not meant to turn into a real story. It was titled 'Excuse for Fluff' in my Google Docs folder. I had to come up with a real name for it to post it, but hey, the thing just wanted to be finished. Hope you enjoyed the Keen2 fluff :)


End file.
